Case File 16: Trust Nobody...
Trust Nobody... is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of Hayley Ryder, GUARD agent. Summary Rick...dies.... Featured Lineup: Blue, Purple, Navy Solo Mission: Red Plot Upon realizing something is not right at GUARD, Rick calls his colleague, Director Richard Wells. He assures him nothing is wrong and that the system is just not working right now. Rick isn't so sure, and calls Agent Bell to meet him at an off base. When driving there, he is attacked by SNAKE Agents! His car is able to fend them off, but then his hazy eyes see a mysterious figure. Agent Orange fires a grenade at his car, exploding it. Rick is able to escape just in time, but its clear, SNAKE wants Rick dead. Calvin returns home and sees Jessica again, she makes a joke about his laundry. When Calvin opens his door, he sees an injured Rick. Rick uses code terms to tell Calvin that GUARD is hiding something, and he might have been right about Project Peace. As he finishes saying this, Agent Orange shoots him through the window. Rick's last words are "Remember...Trust nobody. Only trust your gut..." gives him a special Scope Key, and colapses. Jessica walks in and reveals she is actually GUARD Agent Hayley Ryder and tries to revive Rick. Calvin then chases Agent Orange, and is in hot pursuit... The two run through buildings and such until Calvin throws his shield, his invincible, unbeatable Star Shield. But Orange catches it with no effort and throws it back at him. Calvin looks on with an emotion of anger... At GUARD, everyone mourns what happened to Rick. Meanwhile, Medusa reveals she has a secret soldier, U.L.S.A.R. "This is a transaction, I figure out these MRSPs, you give me a base of operations." he says. U.L.S.A.R uses the remaining MRSPs and some "Perfect Specimens" to recreate Rage as Rage Mk.II, aka Fang. He tells him his mission is to track the Star Orb with the MRSPs within himself. Despite the official story, everyone seems to blame Calvin for Ricks death, and is on edge around him. Ryan tries to get Calvin to admit what is going on, but Calvin remembers Rick's advice and stays quiet. Ryan leaves dejected. James and Andy ask if there is a problem, but Ryan says Calvin is quiet for a reason, and it might be best to trust him. Likewise, Richard Wells calls in Calvin for info, but Calvin gives him nothing, trusting nobody. They detect Fang, and go to attack. When the three arrive, they notice the pure strength and power of Tyler. Ryan gets inspired by his power... The three though, are completely defeated by Fang. He grows to zord mode, so the three summon the AtomFleet Megazord. They are able to defeat him there, but he meerly shrinks. The three are about to defeat him, but Agent Orange arrives and destroys the three. Who can save them? Meanwhile, Calvin sees Hayley again, and demands she tell him who he is. She reveals that Rick assaigned her to watch Calvin as he assimilates to New America. She reveals to Calvin that GUARD Agents have been acting really strange as of late. Can Calvin trust her though? She did lie to him initailly. Who can Calvin trust? What is going on? Debuts *Hayley Ryder *Rage Mk.II AKA Fang *AtomFleet Megazord: Laser, Missile Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Mission 38: The Boss Fighter (Story) *Mission 21: The Laser God (Fight Scenes) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Kamenrider2011